R. Lee Ermey
Occupation Actor/United States Marine Born March 24, 1944 Rank Gunnery Sergeant (Hon.) Branch of Service United States Marine Corps Ronald Lee Ermey, born March 24, 1944, is a United States Marine Corps drill instructor and actor. Ermey often plays the role of authority figures in his roles. He got his start in the acting business as Gunnery Sergeant Hartman in the Stanley Kubrick film, Full Metal Jacket. Ermey has been in several other movies (ironically, the children's film Toy Story) and has also had two television shows, Lock and Load with R. Lee Ermey and Mail Call. R. Lee Ermey is currently considered the site mascot, being as honorable as he is. Early Life and Military Enlistment Ermey was born in Emporia, Kansas and enlisted in the United States Marine Corps in 1961. Ermey was then made drill instructor in 1965 and remained in said position until 1967. Ermey was then sent to Vietnam and served for fourteen months with the Marine Wing Support Group 17. He was then sent to Okinawa to server two tours of duty, until he was medically discharged due to injuries sustained while in service in 1972. Acting Ermey was cast in his first film while attending the University of Manila in the Philippines, using his G.I. Bill of Rights benefits. He first played a Marine drill instructor (SSgt Loyce) in the 1978 Vietnam-era film The Boys in Company "C", which brought Ermey to the attention of Stanley Kubrick in later years. Ermey then played an Air Cavalry Officer in Apocalypse Now, doubling as a technical advisor to director Francis Ford Coppola. For the next few years, Ermey played a series of minor film roles until 1987, when he was cast as tough drill instructor Gunnery Sergeant Hartman in Stanley Kubrick's Full Metal Jacket. Kubrick changed his mind after Ermey put together an instructional tape, in which Ermey went on an extended hair-raising drill instructor tirade towards several extras, convincing Kubrick he was the right person for the role.Seeking absolute military authenticity for the film, Kubrick allowed Ermey to write or edit his own dialogue and improvise on the set, a noted rarity in a Kubrick film. Kubrick later indicated that Ermey was an excellent performer, often needing just two or three takes per scene, also a noted rarity for a Kubrick film. Ermey's performance won critical raves and he was nominated for a Golden Globe Award as Best Supporting Actor. He later played a tough drill instructor in the pilot episode of Space: Above and Beyond and ghost of a drill instructor in the film The Frighteners, both similar to his character in Full Metal Jacket. {C}He has since appeared in approximately sixty films, including Mississippi Burning, and as an evil sadist in the two The Texas Chainsaw Massacre films. Ermey also lent his voice to all three Toy Story films. Television Ermey has been the host of several documentaries about military history. On Mail Call (one of said documentaries), Ermey discussed weaponry, tactical matters, and military history. Mail Call's subject matter was dictated by viewer emails; one episode may have focused on an M1A1 Abrams main battle tank, while another may have involved World War II secrets, while a third might have been focused on elements of Medieval warfare. The set consisted of a military tent, other military gear and weapons, and Ermey's personal jeep armed with his own 30 cal. M1919 Browning machine gun. He has also made various cameo appearances in television shows as well. He usually appears in a commanding military role, for shows such as The Simpsons, Family Guy and Invader Zim, in addition to hosting the documentary series Mail Call and Lock N' Load with R. Lee Ermey. Personal Life He married his wife Nila in 1975 and has fathered four children with her. Military Appearances In 2002, he was promoted to Gunnery Sergeant, a rank consistent with his rank for the role Gunnery Sergeant Hartman in Full Metal Jacket. Awards *Meritorious Unit Commendation *Marine Corps Good Conduct Medal with two bronze Service Stars *National Defense Service Medal *Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal *Vietnam Service Medal with one bronze service star *Republic of Vietnam Gallantry Cross with Palm *Republic of Vietnam Campaign Medal *Rifle Expert Badge *Pistol Sharpshooter Badge After retirement, R. Lee Ermey was also retroactively awarded the Drill Instructor Ribbon due to his prior service as a Marine Corps Basic Training Instructor as well as the Vietnam Presidential Unit Citation for unit activities during the Vietnam War. Category:United States Marine Corps Category:Military Category:Actors